


The Lost Bird

by yeonbinschild



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: "I'm sorry, Yeonjun."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	The Lost Bird

I arose on a bright sunny day. Usually when it was sunny, I didn't know what would be ahead of me for the day. I got dressed in my school uniform and rode the train to school. 

I entered the classroom where it was still quiet and everyone was fast asleep. I looked at the empty seat next to me. It was strange that my seat mate wasn't there. He usually arrived earlier than me. 

I headed a floor below and met up with Beomgyu, my best friend. He wore his jacket over his uniform as it was quite cold.  
"Hyung," he asked. He must've sensed that something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"  
"Did you see Soobin earlier?" I asked. "He didn't text me or call last night or earlier."  
"Did you call?" Beomgyu asked.  
"I did but then it said the may not be available et cetera et cetera." I grabbed my phone tightly. "Thanks bro."

I quietly headed back upstairs where I absent mindedly scrolled through my SNS. The bell rang and the lessons started. However, Soobin didn't turn up. 

During break, I went outside and called him. He picked up this time.  
"Yeonjun hyung?" Soobin's voice filled my ears.  
"Soobin-ah, where are you?" I asked worriedly. "You're missing the lessons. You didn't call or text me and you didn't answer my calls or reply to my messages."  
"I'm sorry," he replied. "I've been busy."  
"Busy with what?" I said.  
"I'm..." there was muffling in the background. "I have to go and do something now. Sorry Yeonjun." The line went dead. 

I put on my hood and headed upstairs where the next set of lessons started. I listened to the teachers quietly and took notes. 

Lunch came and I ran downstairs to meet with Beomgyu. He sat down next to Taehyun. Kai soon appeared with his tray. Soobin didn't appear at all. I headed to his locker in the classroom. It was empty. 

I looked through his spaces but there was nothing. Why would all his items be gone? I called him up again.  
"Yeonjun hyung?" He asked. "What is it?" I looked outside the window.  
"Where are you, my Soobin?" I asked again. I saw someone walking out of the school, carrying a box and on his phone.  
"Wait," I whispered urgently. The person disappeared from sight. 

I grabbed my wallet and ran downstairs where I ran out of the school, trying to follow the person. I knew in my heart that it was Soobin. But why would he carry those boxes and leave? I searched through crowds just to look for him. 

I saw him board a bus and I ran as fast as I could to follow the bus around Seoul and eventually, to the subway station. 

The bus got there ahead of me and I saw Soobin already on the other side. He used the elevator and I had to run down flights of stairs just to see Soobin boarding the train heading to... Ansan? 

I saw him grab his phone and he was typing. After a few seconds, he closed his phone and eyes and held on the bar of the train. The train sped away. My phone vibrated in my hand. 

"I'm sorry Yeonjun."


End file.
